


Coincidental

by RoseBaelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBaelish/pseuds/RoseBaelish
Summary: Sansa and Margaery go to a Club to celebrate Margs birthday, but soon she is off, dancing with some guy, and Sansa is left to her own devices. Feeling a bit out of place and bored out of her mind she decides to leave early, but then a handsome stranger catches her eye...





	1. An eventful night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Hopefully some of you will enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome (just don't be too harsh, ok?).

It was Margaerys birthday and although it wasn't really her thing, Sansa agreed to accompany her to her favourite club - it was her birthday after all. 10 minutes in and Margaery was already off dancing with a handsome guy, enjoying herself, while Sansa stood at the bar, guarding their drinks. It wasn't as if she wouldn't have liked to dance herself, it was just that the mixture of drunk college boys, loud techno music with hammering basses and the strobe lights didn't really match her taste. Actually she felt a little out of place. While everyone else was seemingly wearing as little fabric as possible, showing off their legs, shoulders, cleavage and belly, Sansa had opted for a classic medium-length black dress. It clung to her figure in the right places, but didn't reveal too much - so compared to everyone else in the club she looked like a prude. The boys however didn't seem to mind too much and so a couple had tried to get her to dance with them by shimmying between her and the bar or grinding on her. Sansa, signalling her refusal with her hands and a shake of her head, wasn't only mildly annoyed, but after an hour of standing alone at the bar, bored out of her mind. She really considered calling it a night and leaving, especially since Margaery was still enjoying herself without her, cozied up to that guy on the dancefloor, making out. But as she turned to leave something caught her eye - or rather someone...

He was casually leaning againts the bartop with his back, one ellbow propped up behind him, a tumbler of golden liquid in his other hand. He was observing the crowd while tilting the glass in different directions, moving the icecubes it contained around, seemingly lost in thought. He was wearing suit pants and a dress shirt, neatly tucked, but the two buttons on the top were unbuttoned. Unlike the majority of the crowd he wasn't in his twenties, rather closer to his forties Sansa guessed. He looked as out of place in this club as Sansa felt, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Somehow Sansa felt drawn to this stranger, equally attracted by his good looks and his poise. She watched the man a while, while he watched the crowd and interacted with the bartender, her plans to go home forgotten.

When the bartender tapped her on the shoulder and placed another drink in front of her, Sansa was startled and confused. She tried to tell him that she hadn't ordered anything, but the music was just too loud for any conversation to be heard. Nevertheless the bartender caught her drift and pointed to her drink and then to the handsome stranger at the other end of the bar. - Apparently she had been caught staring and she didn't even notice. As Sansa realised this she blushed furiously and tried to hide her face behind a curtain of her hair. She wished the ground would swallow her whole, but after a couple of deep breaths she got the thought that maybe she should apologize or at least thank the man for her drink. When she looked up, he was looking directly at her, with a twinkle in his eyes, seemingly amused. He raised his glass to her for a toast and took a sip, then waited for her to do the same. As Sansa considered if she should just walk over to him, he turned his attention to the dancefloor again. 

As disappointment started to creep up on her he finished his drink, looked to her once more and then tilted his head in the direction of the dancefloor - did he ask her to dance?! Needing liquid courage, Sansa gulped down the last mouthful of her cocktail. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Coming closer she noticed that he had beautiful grey-green eyes that made her knees weak. And there also was that smirk again, that accompanied the twinkle in his eyes - as if he knew...

The music was still bass-heavy and loud, but the rhythms were thankfully getting slower. After a few awkward seconds of just standing opposite each other, staring, he took her hands and placed her arms around his neck. His own hands wandered to her waist and he started to sway them to the beats. At first Sansa moved a bit stiffly and felt selfconcious, as if everyone else were watching her. He seemed to notice, took a step closer to her and brought their heads together, foreheads touching. He held her gaze intently, making her forget about the crowd and although she was so close to a stranger she hadn't even spoken a word to, she felt oddly comforted and started to relax. Her movements became smoother and more fluid, their bodies moving in sync, hips almost touching as they were swaying to the music. She locked her hands behind his neck as he locked his behind her lower back and before she knew what was happening her lips were pressed against his. When she looked up into his eyes, she could see a hunger burning in them that made her heart skip a beat. Without a second thought Sansa let go of him, turned on her heels and walked away in the direction of the restrooms on the upper floor, but not without glancing back at him and shooting him a look...

The upper floor was closed that night, but determined and without hesitation Sansa stepped over the velvet rope that closed off the staircase to the second floor and made her way to the ladies room. Only moments later he entered too. When the door fell shut behind him, the music from downstairs was  barely audible anymore. She could hear their breathing and her own heart beating furiously. Although a conversation were now actually audible, talking wasn't what either of them had in mind. In an instant his mouth met hers, hands roaming freely. When he lifted her onto the vanity and started to trail hot kisses down her neck, Sansa felt a heat building within her that desperately needed to be released. She tugged on his dress shirt , undid a few buttons but changed her mind midway through and reached for his belt buckle instead. With a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face - that damn sexy smirk - he took the buckle in his own hands, stepped back and undid his belt, slowly. Even slower he unbuttoned his pants and as he watched her, watching him, she was sure he could see her impatience grow. To spur him on Sansa slid her hands beneath her dress and gathered it around her waist before she started rubbing circles around her sex through the fabric of her underwear. Sansa could see then, that his erection started to strain his briefs and within seconds he was standing between her legs again, devouring her mouth, stroking up and down her tighs with his hands. As he tried to free her breasts she rummaged through her purse for a condom. When he nipped at her neck Sansa could feel his member rubbing along her sex through the fabric and that was when she couldn't bear it any longer and just dumped out her entire purse onto the vanity. She grabbed the condom, ripped the package open and as she pulled down his briefs she could swear she heard a slight chuckle. He then took the condom out of her hands, put it on with skilled fingers and went on to rid her of her underwear. He kissed her deeply once more as he eased himself into her. Sansa, craving release, urged him on and pulled him into her with her hands on his bottom. They found a rhythm that quickened fast as they both were nearing their orgasms. And then a little death, holding onto each other as for dear life.

When Margaery finally found Sansa, ready to leave, they both looked positively exhausted,  sweaty and a little dishevelled although not quite for the same reason...


	2. Realisations

The next morning Sansa woke with a start. Did that really happen? Did she really have sex with a stranger almost twice her age, whose name she didn't even know? In a public restroom of all places! That was so unlike her... Did she take protection with her when she planned a night out? Of course, you never know... and better be prepared than sorry... but actually immediately hooking up with a guy? She'd never done that before. Oh gods...

Taking in her room her eyes fell on the dress she had discarded on the floor yesterday. She went on to pick it up, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had foregone removing her makeup before going to bed and now her mascara stained the skin under her eyes. Her hair looked dishevelled and as she took a closer look she noticed tiny marks along her neck. What?! Were those teeth marks? When did that happen?! Observing herself in the mirror she suddenly felt dirty and cheap. She tossed the dress she was still holding into the hamper, to her other dirty laundry, and grabbed clean clothes and a fresh towel on her way to the bathroom. As she stepped under the hot streams of water in her shower and scrubbed her face clean, she felt immediately better. As she shampooed her hair memories of the last night came floating back to her... that sexy smirk... those gey-green eyes... his hands on her body... his lips pressed to hers in a searing kiss... and his voice... they didn't talk, they hadn't even given their names, but after they had orgasmed, as he was putting his clothes back in order and she still sat on that vanity, leaning back againts the mirror, spent, he gave a quick chaste kiss to her forehead and whispered "Thank you" before he left.  That memory made Sansa's knees go weak. Just two words in that husky voice...that smirk that played across his face again and the glint in his eyes... Before she knew it her hands were trailing down her body, reenacting what he had done to her just hours ago. As she was nearing her climax she was abruptly interrupted by her ringing mobile phone. The ringtone indicating it was her mother who was calling. Mood ruined...

Sansa scurried out of the shower, hair dripping, reaching for her phone.

"Mother! Good morning. To what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Morning? Have you just gotten up dear? It's almost midday! Eitherway, I am just calling to make sure you haven't forgotten about our lunch with Lysa today."

Shit! She had forgotten about that... Lysa wanted to share some "exciting news" with them...

"Sure mother, 2pm right? I'll be there."

"Actually... would you mind coming half an hour earlier to set the table?"

... so she wasn't only supposed to spend her afternoon with her family and Lysa, but she was expected to play host and entertain the guests... Why her mother agreed to hold the gathering at their house was beyond her. Lysa was the one with the good news who insisted on meeting up, so she should have to deal with the cooking and cleaning. Or she could have just invited everyone to a restaurant, it's not like she couldn't afford it...

"If you insist."

"You're a treasure. See you then."

Great. Now she had one and a half hours to make herself look presentable, mentally preparing herself for spending time with Lysa and driving home. Grudgingly Sansa went back to the bathroom to blowdry her hair and put on a light makeup. Instead of trying to cover up the marks on her neck with concealer she opted for her black longsleeved turtleneck shirt, which also went well with her dark denim jeans. Already running late she grabbed her purse and was on her way out, when the door to Margaery's room opened.

"Goooooood moooorniiiiiing" she half yelled half yawned, clad in her fluffy bathrobe. When she noticed that Sansa was on the go she shot her a surprised look that Sansa answered with a short "lunch at home with Lysa". Margaery just made a half disgusted face and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, waving a goodbye over her shoulder. Sansa chuckled at that and left the appartement calling out "See you later!". As she arrived at the station the bus was pulling in and she got on in a hurry, thankful she hadn't missed it. Taking a seat she thought about the gathering that lay ahead of her. "Exciting news" Lysa had said. What was she on about? Was it about Robin? Did he win another prize, sponsored by one of her organisations? Wohoo...  
A business deal, that brought her a lot of money? No... she's already filthy rich, that would hardly be "exciting" for her, would it? Maybe she was going to tell them that she bought a private island and decided to live there from now on, now THAT would be be exciting news...  
On the way from the busstop to her childhood home she steeled herself for what was to come. Before she could unlock the door, her mother already pulled it open, scolding her "It's quarter to two, what took you so long?". Whithout giving Sansa the time to answer or apologize her mother practically dragged her to the kitchen, piled plates, cutlery and napkins in her hands and sent her to the living room to set the table. When she returned to get the glassed, her mother stuck a spoonful of something red and chunky in her face, apparently for a taste test. Sansa took the spoon and tried the mouthful of what she thought must be tomato sauce. When she made a face her mother looked concerned.

"Too much salt? Pepper? Chilipowder? What??"

"Sour. It's too sour. What did you put in there?!"

"Oh no, really? The tomatoes DID look a bit unripe..." Sansa looked at her mother then and burst out laughing.

"Sansa, stop that! It's almost two, they'll be here any minute! What should we do?!"

Sansa rummaged through the cupboards and found a glass with storebought basil pesto. She held it up for her mother to see and shrugged.

"We could put a few fresh basil leafs and and parmesan on top and pretend that we made it from scratch?" she suggested.

"Better than serving nothing I guess." her mother huffed.

That's when the doorbell rang. Sansa was sent to open the door while her mother finished the pasta and put the glasses on the table. On her way to the door she called for her younger siblings to come downstairs. They hadn't even bothered to say hello yet... rude...

The doorbell rang a second time and a third. When Sansa reached the door and pulled it open the first thing she saw was a mop of black hair, that rushed towards her and buried itself in her stomach.

"SANSAAAAAA!"

"Robin! It's so nice to see you". She freed herself from his grip and sent him into the living room to her siblings, they could deal with him until the meal. When she turned around to greet her aunt she froze. The fake smile she had plastered on her face replaced with an expression of shock. Besider her aunt was standing a handsome man, with grey-green eyes.


	3. Coincidence?

There she stood, mouth slightly agape, not trustig her eyes. But it was him, as handsome as she remembered him from the previous night. He was wearing a tailored suit now with a tie the colour of moss which brought out the green in his eyes. A sight to behold...

"Sansaaa! Won't you let us in? It's not polite to let your guests stand waiting in the doorway! Where are you with your thoughts girl?! Here take my coat..." Lysa almost yelled as she pushed past Sansa and shoved the coat in her arms.

He stood still for another moment, watching her. His facial expression was cool, almost relaxed, no traces of shock or surprise where to be found. But... it was a coincidence, right? It had to be... there was no way he could have known who she was, that she was Lysa's niece. A relative of his... his what?

"Petyr?", alarmed by the ruckus Lysa had raised her mother had come to see what was going on. And apparently she knew him too. Sansa's initial shock turned into confusion.

"Catelyn." He shot Sansa a barely noticeable smile before stepping fully inside, bypassing her to shake her mother's hand.

"What a surprise..." was all her mother could say, clearly she hadn't been informed that Lysa would bring someone besides Robin either.

Coming out of her stupor Sansa closed the door, put Lysa's coat away and mumbled something about getting another place setting before slipping away to the kitchen. Alone for a moment she took a deep breath, went to the sink and splashed her face with cool water. What the fuck was going on?! Trying to keep it together she went on to grab another plate, napkin, cutlery and glass. When she brought it to the living room to set it on the table her mother hurried over whispering to herself "Of course she had to contact him when she found out he moved here... OF COURSE..."

"Mother, what is going on?"

"Not now dear, we'll talk later. Help me to get the food on the table so we can get this over with."

While her mother got sparkling water and put the salad into two bowls so everyone on both ends of the table would be able to help themselves, Sansa arranged the pasta into little nests on the plates and sprinkled parmesan on top, garnishing it with fresh basil. When her mother was satisfied with the setup, she called out for everyone to take a seat. The children were to be seated at one end of the table, the adults on the other end. Sansa busied herself by getting Bran, Rickon and Robin to their seats and pouring them some water, then shooting Arya a look that was supposed to make her put her phone away, merely to avoid having to look at... "Petyr" her mother had called him...

 When there was nothing left to do she took a seat herself. To her dismay she noticed that only the seat opposite Petyr was still empty. While Catelyn took her place at the head of the table, Lysa wanted to sit beside both Robin and Petyr. Bran and Rickon were seated close to Robin and Arya had also taken her seat near the boys. Resigned she took a seat and noticed that her mother looked a bit disgruntled as she told everyone to enjoy their food. The younger ones dug in and started chatting about some videogame they were into. On the other side of the table however only the clinking and scraping of cutlery on plates could be heard. The children had wolfed down their lunch at record speed and begged to be excused so they could go and play. Without their chattering the silence at the table felt even more intense. Her mother's eyes were glued to her plate, Lysa's eyes were roaming around the room, seemingly inspecting everything in sight and Sansa did her best to look at everything else BUT him. When she took a sip of her water Lysa suddenly burst out "We're engaged! That's the news! Isn't that exciting?!" Sansa almost choked on that mouthful of water then and when she looked up, coughing and gasping for air, she saw him looking at her, seemingly amused.

"What? Since when? I thought you said he only moved here a couple of weeks ago! Aren't you rushing things a bit?" Her mother practically jumped to her feet. 

"Don't try to give me a hard time about it, it was always meant to be this way. The time just wasn't right back then, but now everything has changed. We belong together, isn't that so, honey?" Lysa crooned, looking longingly at Petyr.

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. 

"Lysa, we have to talk about this... in private" Catelyn ground out through gritted teeth as she grabbed her sister by her wrist and dragged her towards the kitchen.

Sansa was staring blankly after her mother and aunt. She was damn near hyperventilating and started to feel dizzy. Nothing was making sense anymore. What kind of madness was this?! That's when he took an audible breath and she looked at him.

"Hello, Sweetling."


	4. Revelations

Sansa stared at him bewildered. Was he serious? For her the shit had just hit the fan and he was sitting there as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occured, nonchalantly calling her "Sweetling". It took all she had left to keep herself from starting to laugh hysterically. Meanwhile he kept looking at her, waiting for a reaction. When nothing came from her, he added "Yesterday you were so eager to... become acquainted... and now you won't even say "hello"?".

After taking a glance in the direction of the kitchen, all she could manage was a half whispered half hissed "Did you know?!".

He cocked his head then, as if considering what to tell her. After a short silence the corner of his mouth twitched upward briefly before he said "I... was fairly certain that you are related."

"You sick bastard!" 

As she tried to kick his shin under the table he caught her foot between his knees and quickly brought it to rest in his lap with his hands.

"I hadn't planned this, if that is what you're thinking." he told her as he gave her foot a squeeze and started to rub circles on her instep. Despite herself she relaxed into his touch as he continued. "I was merely checking out the venue as a potential future investment, when I noticed that beautiful redhead staring at me... you can't blame me that that didn't leave me cold."

"But you are engaged!"

"A Technicality."

Before he could explain himself further Lysa burst in screaming "Robiiiiin, we are leaving.", her sister following her on her heels. "Lysa, please..." Sansa jerked her foot out of Petyrs hold. "Come, Petyr." At that he rose and said directed at Catelyn, "It was nice seeing you again." But not without taking a sideways glance at Sansa. And with that the luncheon of madness was over.

Exhausted Catelyn took a seat beside her eldest daughter and let out a sigh while placing her forehead against the tabletop. After a minute of silence Sansa stirred.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?

"Would you mind filling me in to what just happened? Who is he? Why did you and Lysa fight?"

Composing herself Catelyn looked at her daughter as if considering something, then she sighed and said "why don't you make us a cup of tea while I check up on your siblings and then we'll talk...".

Sansa thought her mother was acting strangely, which didn't really help with her already mixed up thoughts and confusion. Having sent her younger children upstairs, Catelyn returned and the both of them settled in the living room. Tensed Sansa waited for her mother to say something.

"Before I start you must understand, that all that happened long before I met your father... Petyr pretty much grew up with us. His father was our gardener and every summer break he would bring Petyr with him to work almost daily, so we could play together. As we grew older Lysa developed a... crush... on Petyr, but he... he took a liking to me, while I was infatuated with an older boy I met at school. Lysa resented me for being the object of Petyrs affection, although I repeatedly told her that I didn't share his feelings. She was almost obsessed with him, writing "Lysa & Petyr" or "Lysa Baelish" in her notebooks, adorned with little hearts. She would carry a picture of him with her at all times and she made a collage envisioning their shared future. Even our parents got concerned about her behaviour, but Petyr... he still only had eyes for me. One evening, my date came to pick me up and Petyr showed up aswell. I don't know if it was a coincidence or not, but when he saw me with this older boy he got really jealous and wanted to pick a fight with him. I'll spare you the details, but Petyr got injured badly and had to be hospitalized. His father quit his job to be with him while he recovered and they both moved away, I think to his grandparents,... Lysa was heartbroken and blamed me for all of it. She even hurt herself so our parents had to admit her to a hospital. She still hasn't forgiven me for supposedly taking him away from her... and after our... talk... today, I'd say her infatuation with him is still as unhealthy as it was then. I...I'm just worried about her."

Sansa didn't know what to say. That was a LOT to take in... she squeezed her mothers hand to show her some sympathy, but when she had finished her tea, she excused herself. She needed some time alone to go over and reflect on everything that had happened today.


	5. Brooding

When Sansa finally came home it was already dark outside. Margaery was sitting on the sofa in the small shared livingroom, watching a movie. Seemingly it was good as Margaery's eyes were glued to the screen as she waved a silent "hello" to Sansa. Not in the mood to join her friend, Sansa went straight to her room and let herself flop face down onto the bed. The whole busride home she had mulled over what had occured that afternoon and what her mother had told her. She had even taken a stroll through the nearby park, but despite all the thinking and the speculation, she couldn't make sense of Petyr's actions. Irritated she punched her pillow and let out a n exasperated huff. Apparently Sansa's short outburst had been louder than she thought, because Margaery's face appeared peeking through the doorway.

"What's wrong Sans? Did Lysa throw one of her temper tantrums?"

Sitting up, Sansa answered "Ha! If you knew..." and with a you'll-never-believe-this-look on her face she continued "She's getting married..."

"WHAT?!" Margaery screeched. "HOW?! Who in his right mind would marry her?"

Sansa took off her turtleneck shirt and threw it towards the laundry basket. "Exactly... who in his right mind..." she said, looking out the window, trailing off a bit.

"OH MY GODS! SANSA!" Margaery exclaimed.

"What?!" Sansa turned to face her, alarmed.

"You have been hooking up! When? With whom? Is THAT why I couldn't find you anywhere for a while yesterday in the club? Oooh naughty! Give me ALL the details!"

Sansa's hand flew reflexively to her neck, covering the markings she had almost forgotten about. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she resigned herself to spilling everything. Pulling on an oversized hoodie and exchanging her jeans for sweatpants, Sansa made her way back to the bed, where Margaery had already perched herself. Settling opposite her, she grabbed a pillow for comfort and began her story. How she had wanted to go home, but that guy had caught her eye. How handsome he was, that he caught her staring and bought her a drink. That they danced, kissed and how something about him just made her feel at ease, so she headed to the restrooms and hoped he would follow.

"Which he did, obviouslyyyyy!" Margaery squealed. "And then? Did you exchange numbers? Are you seeing him again?" And with an overexaggerated eyebrow wiggle, she added "Was he good?"

Sansa let out a sigh at that question. Was he good? Seven hells, yes! Which really complicated things even further in her mind.

"Actually... I... have already seen him again..."

"What? How? When? I thought you were with your mom and aunt?"

"I was... and he was too...he came with my aunt..."

"What? Why would he... oh... OH! OH NO! HE is the fiancé?!"

"Yes... he said he didn't plan it and he only kind of knew who I was? Oh my gods how that sounds... He said he was there to check out the club... and then I showed interest in him... he... must have seen the semblance, and guessed Lysa and I or mom and I were somehow related..."

"Wait... he knows your mom too?"

"That's the cherry on top of this massive madness sundae, they go waaaay back. They all grew up together and according to my mom he had a crush on her."

Margaery's eyes grew wide and she stared at Sansa in disbelief.

"That is all so fucked up... he flirted with me, Marg, as mom and Lysa where arguing in the kitchen only a few feet away! And you wanna know the absolute worst part? I kinda liked it. His damn smirk makes my heart jump a beat and the sound of his voice makes my knees weak... What. Is. WRONG. With me?!"

It looked like Margaery didn't know what to say to all of that - a first since Sansa knew her. But suddenly... "We need ice cream... with irish cream. But first pizza. And then, we'll map out your options!"


	6. Decisions

Sitting on the carpet in the living room, wrapped in cozy blankets Sansa ate the last slice of lukewarm pizza, while Margaery was nursing a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, scribbling on her notepad.

"So... we have...

Means to contact him:  
\- ~~Google him and hope for contact information~~ (a business adress and number came up, probably not good to contact him there / could also be someone else?)  
\- ~~try Facebook or other social Media~~ (no Petyr Baelish to be found)  
\- ~~search your mom's phone~~ (unlikely that she'd have his number, haven't had contact in years)  
\- get his number from Lysa's phone  
*how to get Lysa's phone:  
-call her and apologize for the weird lunch,  
congratulate her on the engagement, offer to  
babysit Robin, sneakily take her phone  
- ~~call the landline, hope Robin picks up, ask~~  
~~him to go through Lysa's phone~~ (very risky,  
probably not a good idea)

...only one option left. You have to call her."

"No way. NO. I'm not gonna do that, Marg. If she accepts I'll have to actually babysit Robin. Also, they might live together! What if he's there with her? She'll notice something's up when I see him and start acting all weird again...and then she'll kill both of us. AND you forgot about the OTHER list it seems...

Contact him?

contra:  
\- is my aunts fiancé  
\- knows my family since his childhood  
\- had a crush on my mom"

"Yeah, but you forgot the other half...

pro:  
\- very handsome  
\- good kisser  
\- great sex" Margery said with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa sighed, "It's just too complicated Marg... it was only one night, I should probably just stay away, which means I can also avoid Lysa and Robin, so there's that... Now... I need sleep..." standing up and placing a kiss on top of Margaery's head Sansa wished her a good night and went to bed.

A rustling of fabric woke her and when she sleepily opened her eyes and blinked in the twilight of the dawning day, she could make out a figure leaning against her windowsill. His face was hidden in the shadows, but he was watching her, of that she was sure. She didn't dare to move or make a sound, but he must have noticed that she was awake now. A change in her breathing perhaps or he could have seen her eyes open... When he made his way to her bed, she held her breath. He took off his jacket and cuffed his sleeves before he sat on the edge of her bed and leaned in close before he whispered "Hello, Sweetling. I know you are awake." At that she turned to face him. Before she could ask what he was doing here or how he got in, he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He started to caress her cheek with his other hand and before she knew it, she instinctively relaxed into his touch. Her lips parted slightly and with the tip of her tongue, she tasted his fingertip. Sliding it deeper into her mouth, she started sucking on it, while still holding his gaze. His eyes bore into hers with a burning intensity and as soon as she let go of his finger, his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. Sansas arms wound around his neck, pulling him to her, hands buried in his hair and tugging on his collar. When he broke the kiss she sat up and started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. She made space for him on the bed and he lay down beside her, kicking off his shoes. When he started kissing her again she pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and made him lie back. Straddling him, she went to work on his belt, ridding him of his pants next. Through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, she could see that he was already hard. Looking him in the eyes, she started massaging his bulge and a guttural groan escaped his lips. She started kissing a trail down his stomach, never breaking eye contact. Pushing down his boxers, his erection sprang free and she placed a kiss on the tip. When she started sucking, he groaned again, louder this time. Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, pulling her up to him. He flipped her onto her back, roaming her body with his hands, grinding his erection against her clothed sex. Already wet and willing, Sansa  tried to wriggle out of her pants while he tried to get rid of her camisole. He ended up ripping a strap, but neither of them cared. When he finally sheathed himself in her, she let out a breathy sigh. She started to move her hips against him and relished the feeling of her throbbing walls around him. With both their climaxes nearing, he started thrusting harder and deeper, voicing his pleasure with little grunts that aroused her even more. When he came, groaning her name, she could feel the hot wetness between her legs and him pulsing inside her. Then her orgasm washed over her...

Sweaty and panting Sansa opened her eyes, startled awake by her own intense orgasm. She could still feel the wetness and a throbbing between her legs. 

"Fuuuck!" she breathed. Her mind was reeling...she just HAD to see him again...


End file.
